The Story of Spottedfawn
by pizza55555
Summary: This is a short story about one of the characters in my Fanfiction SILENCE. I hope you all enjoy :3
1. proloug the begining of the end

**THE STORY OF SPOTTEDFAWN**

"Well while my mentor- Grayfrost, was still alive a cat named Spottedfawn had fallen from the sky oak. She hit her head on theground hard.

She seemed almost fine, there was scratches and such, but she didn't wake up. She finally did wake up, she was fine except when she went to speak, there was no sound.

She lived like that for a long time, and had made up a bunch of tail signals so she could kinda communicate with her clanmates around her

She got a mate named moonclaw , and a few moons later she found out she was expecting kits. She was happy as could be.

One day, two moons later, she was taking a walk in the forest in the night, she loved to watch the stars, But her kits started to come earlie, alone in the forest she had her kits, but there was no medicine cat to help her.

She died that night along with one of her kits. Rockstar, the leader before Thornstar, liked to gte away from clan troubles and take walks in the forest at night. Durring his midnight walk he found Spottedfawn dead, laying with four kits, one wich was dead.

If she had been able to speak, she could have called for help.


	2. Chapter 1 ASSESMENT

**THE STORY OF SPOTTEDFAWN**

Spottedpaw woke with a start. her warrior assesment was today and she couldn't wait!

The morning sun was shining, and the ground was still dewy, alot of cats where awake doing something, dawn patrol, eating freshkill from the pile, the usual.

Her mentor Brambletail, had taught her everything she needed to know to be a warrior. And everyone commented on how great her hunting skills were.

Then Spottedpaw saw three other cats by the camp entrance, Duskpaw, Greenpaw, and sprucepaw.

Duskpaw has orange fur and a white tail tip and paws and brown eyes.

Greenpaw is a Black tom with emerald green eyes.

And Sprucepaw is a dark brown tom, with bright green eyes the color of leaves.

They where all having there warrior's assesment today and all four of them where ready to leave.

Then Brambletail, Mapleback, Hawkstorm, and Mousefall all came and told the apprentices that it was time to begin the assesment.

The mentors led the apprentices deep into the forest, then told them that they will be watching their assesment hidden.

"So you two wanna go that direction." Duskpaw said to Greenpaw and Sprucepaw. "Me and Spottedpaw will go this way." Duskpaw added pointing with her tail towards the forest behind her.

Duskpaw and Spottedpaw padded through the forest, still damp with dew, the morning light shined through some of the leaves, and the sound of the nice Greenleaf breeze through the tree's made Spottedpaw forget that she was having an assesment.

Suddenly Duskpaw got into a hunters crouch. Spottedpaw tried to scent what she was after, a mouse.

Spottedpaw left her to it, she needed some prey of her own or she won't pass the assesment, she walked a little ways in one direction and scented a vole nearby, she got into the hunters crouch, and stalked the vole a little ways before she pounced, she landed on the vole crushing it, then gave it a bite to the neck killing it.

She picked up her prey and beuried it nearby so that she can collect it later.

Spottedpaw smelled the distinctive scent of a squirel, and got into the hunter's crouch once again, this time she didn't wait to stalk her prey, she leaped from a distance but missed pinning it down by it's tail, but it struggled quickly away from her grip, and ran up the nearest tree, the tallest tree in Thunderclan territory. The Sky Oak.

Spottedpaw didn't stop to think about whether or not it was a good idea to follow in persuit of the squirel climbing up the huge oak tree. She followed only a little farther behind it, then finally caught up to it, and killed it.

But then Spottedpaw looked down at the great drop below her and suddenly regretted comming up the Sky Oak. She could see her mentor far below her on the ground.

Spottedpaw started carefully made her way down the Sky Oak, one pawstep at a time, branch to brach to -_**CRACK! **_The branch below her paws broke and she fell towards the ground.

She felt sudden pain as her body hit the ground, but it only lasted a second because her vision went black and she could see no more.

**IMPORTANT: yes this short story is gonna be more than one chapter long. It's just gonna be shorter than my others :3**

**i'm also going to try to make it as different as SILENCE as possible, I am still very new to this, I also apologize for any spelling mistakes there might be in the story, i'm only in the 6th grade. (yeah I know that's middle school but I've never been picked to go to a spelling bee or anything.)**


	3. Chapter 2 WAKING

**The Story of Spottedfawn**

Spottedpaw woke up a few moments later.

Well what seemed a few moments, was acctually three days. It was sunhigh outside, Spottedfawn was in the medice den, sitting nearby was Grayfrost the medicine cat.

"Your awake!" Exclaimed Grayfrost happily. Grayfrost was a long haired gray she cat, with icy blue eyes.

Spottedpaw went to ask why she wouldn't be awake, but couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Asked Grayfrost.

Spottedpaw tried to say the word no, but no sound came.

"oh no" whispered Grayfrost.

Grayfrost walked out of the medicine den and came back a few moments later with Shiningheart, Spottedpaws mother.

"Are you sure?" Whispered Shiningheart to Grayfrost.

"I think so." Grayfrost whispered back, her expression saddened.

Grayfrost padded out of the medicine den saying, "I'll let you tell her shiningheart."

Shiningheart walked up to Spottedpaw. "Can you speak?" She asked.

I shook my head, no.


End file.
